Ruby And Leah
by Endestprana
Summary: A fanfic to make sure Ruby won't become a leftover... Kazuno Leah wasn't there on the tag so I can't tag her...


" _ **The tales of the twintails girls…"**_

"All set!" said Leah as she went outside her house, planning to find some inspiration in another target town. She'd already visited Hokkaido before, today it might be best for her to avoid getting lost again. So she decided to go to Numazu. Why? Because if she lost her way, she might be able to seek help from Aqours. It's not like she hated them. Especially not after their last performance of 'MIRAI TICKET' in the last qualification. They were great. Why didn't she seek help from the beginning? Why would her? She might be able to make it on her own, after all. As her confidence reached its peak, she took the train with a cool smile on her face.

Hours later, she arrived in Numazu. Looking around, she was surprised that despite it being not as big as Tokyo, Numazu was indeed crowded and had lots of people. Hearing from what people said about this town, Leah knew that the main attractor of this city was their variety of aquarium. She thought maybe that's why Aqours was named. So she looked around the city. She found a set of customized glass on the outside wall of a certain aquarium. They were using members of Aqours as their wallpapers. It was beautiful that it made Leah thought about using flashy silver accessories on their costumes next. Well, it might made them cooler than they already were. Together with her growing imagination, she walked around and took many pictures of Numazu.

While Leah collecting materials around, she asked the townsfolk about beautiful spot nearby and most of them told that Uchiura is a best choice. Thinking that she could collect another material, she hurriedly went to the bus station and took off to Uchiura. Little she knew that Uchiura was the home of their rival, Aqours. And unknown to her, there was already one of its member right behind her in the same bus. The one with the same twin-tails. And also a fellow little sister.

"It was a great visit." said Ruby to You-chan after their sudden departure to Tokyo in a fine morning. At first, Ruby was planning to visit Tokyo alone, but she blurted it out accidentally inside her room and she was sure making Dia angry. Experiencing a past whereas she lost in the big city, she insisted Ruby to bring another person if she wanted to go there. After asking about it around the members, You-chan agreed to accompany her, telling that she's also had a business there. After a good two hours walking around Akihabara, You-chan got the newest magazine that Chika asked her to buy while Ruby managed to get a whole bunch of pictures and merchandises around. Finished their tasks, they went back and after reaching Numazu, she said goodbye to You-chan as the senior followed her up to the bus station.

So Ruby sat in the corner left of the bus, avoiding people saw her when she reorganized the pictures she got from Tokyo. It was because when she's focused on things related to idol, she tended to be a little bit ecstatic and occasionally laughed creepily. She was reminded about it by Hanamaru just the other day, so it was a good chance to heed the advice. Surprisingly, she heard a creepy laugh from around her. "Who was it?" thought Ruby as she convinced herself that she's not the one who made that noise. At first she ignored it. Yes, she ignored it until she heard it again. This time it was a bit louder. As she was panicked, she stood up and looked around. When she did, she was really surprised when she saw the one who's sitting in front of her. A girl she knew that definitely not looked like an idol maniac was there laughing creepily while looking at few pictures of popular idols nowadays. It was Kazuno Leah, the little one of Saint Snow.

The bus stopped. Leah got out from the bus and took a map she got earlier from a kind person in Numazu. The first spot she wanted to visit was a diving shop at an island named Awashima. It was well-known, so maybe she would be able to dive and took pictures of undersea scenery and use them for their costumes' theme. She took the boat and headed there, with Ruby following behind her silently. The red-haired girl was curious about the reason behind Leah's sudden visit. She thought it might be a plot to discover a weakness of Aqours. And thus, she kept on following the black-haired girl until they arrived at the diving shop. Leah was in awe. "So this is what diving shop looks like…" thought Leah as she looked around the shop. Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"Leah…?" mysterious voice

"Yes? Hmmm? You are…?" confused at the one who called out to her

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Matsuura Kanan, the grandchild of this shop owner. I also a member of Aqours, you know?" said Kanan as it earned Leah's surprised face

"Aa—aahhaa—Ohh… No wonder I kind of recognized you. Go-good afternoon, Kanan-san." A little bit surprised and embarrassed Leah, but she tried to play it cool

"Good afternoon. So, what makes you came all the way here today, Leah-chan?" asked Kanan

"Oh yes. I wanted to try diving. Can you teach me how?" she regained her composure

"Hmmmm… I could but right now I'm a bit busy. You may ask Ruby-chan, she knew much about it and moreover, she's skilled." said Kanan, thinking that the two girls were visiting the shop together

"Ruby-chan? Who's that?" confused

"Eh? I thought both of you visited this place together?" said Kanan as she pointed her finger towards the girl who hid herself near the fence behind Leah

Leah turn around and saw that there was another familiar girl there. It was the red-haired girl who's also a member of Aqours. The girl who looked timid and slow. Seeing such girl, Leah unintentionally send her a condemning gaze. Ruby was alarmed by the gaze and she step forward, now facing the black-haired girl.

"Y-You…! What are your purpose here? You must be trying to collect information about weakness of Aqours, right?" accused Ruby

"Huh? What are you talking about? There's no way I would do that!" rejected Leah

"Don't lie! It's obvious. You were laughing creepily while looking at the pictures inside your camera earlier. It must be nothing but sign of your true intention, right?" she's not believing Leah

"E-Eh..? Where did you- Aaaahhhh! It was… It wasn't like that. I didn't laughing creepily. You liar!" denied Leah while her face turned red

"Hohoho… I have proof, you know? Here!" said Ruby as she showed the picture of Leah laughing at the picture of Midnight Cats to Leah herself and the curious Kanan

"Th-This is… How dare you took a picture without my permission!" angered Leah as she tried to reach Ruby with her hand

Unfortunately, Kanan stopped her. She also stopped Ruby from accusing Leah further. She said Leah came here without any ill's intention and it's not good to take picture of someone without their permission to Ruby. But when Leah put a belittling face to Ruby, Kanan held her shoulder and told her that it's also not good to provoke someone like that. Well, the junior pair stopped their quarrel afterwards. The reason might be because Kanan scolded them like a proper older sister so it's effective to both little sisters. As Kanan found that it was the right chance to make the pair made peace for sure, she told Leah to learn diving from Ruby. At first, she declined it strongly, before Kanan pouted at her. Surprisingly, it worked. And so they went diving together while Kanan went back doing her work.

"For your information, I only agreed to this because Kanan-san said so." reminded Leah

"Hmph. I also agreed because Kanan-chan said so." Ruby said as she helped putting Leah into the diving suit

Another silence. They spent few minutes until finally geared up for the diving session. Ruby reminded about the important points in diving while Leah took notes of it. Ruby laughed at her, thus earned a good protest from Leah before Kanan suddenly screamed from inside the shop telling them to play it nice. They complied.

"So, what's your real intention in visiting Numazu and Uchiura?" asked Ruby suddenly while they finally reached the water

"I said it already. I came here to collect materials for making Saint Snow's next costumes." Answered Leah while she's a bit afraid of stepping into water

"So, even all of those Midnight Cats were also materials?" wondered Ruby

"Of course. You know about Midnight Cats? I thought you were just a meek girl who hides herself behind her sister and bids to any demands your sister made." A little bit mocking from Leah to Ruby

"I didn't want to hear it from someone who heed to her sister completely. Especially from a little sister who laughed creepily while looking at idols' pictures." Countered Ruby to the now-pouting Leah

As they continued their quarrel again, Leah seemed ready to finally enter the water. So Ruby carefully took the black-haired girl into the water. She led the girl slowly, avoiding surprising the girl. Well, her real reason was to avoid being scolded by Kanan if she didn't took her senior's request seriously. Leah tried to breathe normally inside the water while Ruby helped her again in doing so. When she finally did, Ruby took her to finally swim and roam around the water. Leah was mesmerized by the beauty of the undersea of Uchiura she forgot to take pictures of it. At least not until Ruby pointed out the camera Leah was holding this entire time. Slowly, after being helped repeatedly under the sea, Leah saw the red-haired girl in new light and she also managed to send a smile to the girl. Ruby who's also getting the feeling that Leah was truly just looking for material was getting warmer to the girl and then they enjoyed the dive now without worries.

After a few minutes, they surfaced. Ruby smiled at Leah, praising her for being a quick-learner. Leah also praised Ruby for being so great at teaching her about diving. The bonds between them was soon being deepen as they talked about each other while they waited for Kanan to pick them up. Turned out both of them were a pair of idol maniacs, tend to laugh creepily when they're focused on idols, and also had weakness when being scolded by girls who had an aura of those of older sisters. They laughed happily until Kanan arrived to pick them up abroad. Kanan laughed at them, teasing them that they finally made up. Both girls' faces were all red but they smiled at each other and thus let the teasing went under the bridge.

After taking a shower, both finally dressed themselves up. It's time for Leah to go back to Tokyo before it's getting too dark. Ruby said goodbye to her after exchanging their email addresses and phone contacts. Thinking that it's nice to befriend a girl who's alike, Leah smiled and reminded Ruby that the next time they meet, it would be in the Final Love Live competition. Ruby smiled and gladly took the challenge, saying that Aqours would win. They waved goodbyes as Kanan looked at them from afar.

"Leah left for Tokyo just now…" Kanan talked over the phone

"Okay, thanks for taking care of her, Kanan. I was surprised when she suddenly left notes saying she went to Uchiura." it was the voice of Sarah

"Don't worry, Sarah. We're friends for a long time. It's true that she didn't remember me from back then but she's still like a little sister to me. Next time go visit me together, okay?" Kanan smiled as she waved goodbye to leaving-Ruby

"Sure thing." said Sarah before Kanan closed the call

It was a good afternoon where Kanan got reminded about her past with Sarah which started almost in the same way as Leah and Ruby. What a way of reminiscence.


End file.
